


Then There Were Three (Well, More Like Six)

by Control_Room



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: There's another two. Things are getting a little more complicated.





	Then There Were Three (Well, More Like Six)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightningCloud9000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/gifts), [Gears112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Switched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755637) by [Gears112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112). 



“The Hell’s goin’ on here?” a voice, similar to Scottie’s and David's, but slightly higher, demanded. The voice was Australian accented (Morris noted another thing mixed in, but he couldn't tell what), and belonged to a 1.75 meter guy wearing almost the exact same clothing as the other two younger males, except his corduroy shirt was buttoned, and he wore long jeans instead of shorts. His eyes were also more almond than circular, but right then, they were narrowed slits. “And who the f**k are you, mates?”

 

“Uh…” David replied smartly, staring at the newcomer. Beside him, yet another neighbor stood, looking at his look alikes in shock. “I'm David, and for the past week I've been trying to break into,” he indicated ‘his’ neighbor, “Morris’ house.”

 

“Uh huh, sure, and I'm the queen of Russia, Anastasia. Bow before me,” the other one rolled his eyes, then turned his attention to Scottie. “And who the bloody ‘ell are you? Talking s**t like that. ‘Kinda hot’, eh? What the blimey heck are ya talking about?”

 

“Well, I'm Scottie, and I'm talking about  the fact that there are two, I mean  _ three _ , Leonards,” he licked his suddenly dry lips, tasting some glue left over. He looked over the new neighbor appreciatively, not being subtle at all. His jawline was sharper than Leo's, but smoother than Morris’. His eyes were more oblong than round, similar to the new… one of them. He was lankier, but had an athletic energy simmering beneath the surface. He also seemed more put together, and it made Scottie just want to make him more disheveled than ever before. He smirked, noticing Leo's jealous look. “And they seem like  **quite** the catch.”

 

“Боже мой,” the new “Leo” muttered in Russian, with a heavy accent, shaking his head and silently laughing. “Well Edna, it looks like you've got a wee bit of a problem, doesn't it?”

 

“It's  **Edward** ,” he hissed, not looking at him. He strode forward, rolling up his sleeves a little higher. He stood directly across Scottie, and suddenly grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him in the air as he let out a startled yelp. “And yes Papa, I need to deal with this mother fukuoka who's hitting on my dad.”

 

“He's your dad?!” he squeaked, terrified. “How's that even possible?!”

 

“Dear god, what's so hard to comprehend, дурак?” Edward, apparently, growled, and Morris instantly realized the other part of the accent. Russian. “Me mum was an Aussie, and that Русский тварь bigot is my Папа. There. Simple.”

 

“May I interject?” Morris cleared his throat, and David rolled his eyes with a small smile. Always the gentleman, until you try to break into his basement. “It appears we are all the same people, but not the same persons. Does that make any sense?’

 

“Yeah,” Leo nodded. “Like, we look the same, but who we each are is not the same. There are differences.”

 

“Agreed,” the last one of them said. “I'm Ivan, by the way. Ivan Benedict. And this,” he came over the Edward, who was still holding the petrified Scottie in the air. He clapped him on the shoulder, and he put him down. “Is my… son, Edn- Eddy. Eddy.”

 

“My friends call me ‘Eggs’,” he shrugged. “Make a wild guess why.”

 

“Cause you have ovaries?” Scottie snarked, then cowered under Eggs’ glare. “Sorry, bad trans joke.”

 

“Every time you open your mouth, you remind me of how different you are from my co worker, Scott Cawthon,” he sighed. “Also, every time you talk, you lower the IQ of the whole street. Do shut up.”

 

“Eggs Benedict!” David laughed, breaking the growing tension with a bit of nonsense. “I get it, like the breakfast!”

 

“That's right, mate,” Eggs chucked. “Also Australian Burger King, because they put eggs on everything.”

 

“True,” Leonard smiled at him. “Why do I have a feeling you're the youngest of us?”

 

“I'm twenty six!” Edward exclaimed, feeling patronized for his high voice and childlike demeanor.

 

“Yeah, but I'm twenty--”

 

“We're not going to discuss this,” Ivan rumbled. “It is… Еди, как правильно сказать ‘не приятно’?”

 

“Blimey unpleasant, or just inappropriate for a topic, ” Edward answered obediently. He turned to the others. “What my Pa means to say is that age is only going to keep going forward, mate, and that it's just a reminder of morality itself. I remember this from years ago, Hell, must've been eighteen years ago.”

 

“Plus, once you reach a certain time in your life, you find you can’t do things as well as you could once,” he added. “And the troubles of children makes it a lot harder to deal with.”

 

“Hmm,” David pondere, then turned to he- him.. “So, are you trans?”

 

“Yeah,” Eddy nodded, then shrugged under his father’s scrutinizing gaze. “It’s… hard to explain. But Papa,” he looked upset for a moment, looking at his look alikes with a certain envy, “they are boys. I am one of them, so aren’t I one as well?”

 

“мы обсудим это позже,” Ivan muttered. “But for now, can we invite you inside to our home, have coffee or chai?”

 

“Sure,” Morris said without a second thought., and David stared at him in surprise. Morris stepped towards Ivan, then looked back at him. “You coming?”

 

“Huh? Oh!” David hurried after them, running into the only house with… the water tank. Leo’s had that train track, and Morris had the windmill. Maybe it reflected their personalities. Maybe. He turned to Scottie, who stood, looking blankly at Edward, who glared back. “Are you two also coming along?”

 

“Of course, mate,” Eggs nodded, stalking into the house himself. David watched through the door as he ran his hand on the table with a melancholic yet nostalgic look. He sat by the table and dropped his head in his hands. Ivan hummed as he turned on the kettle. Scottie opened the fridge to check his theory, and yep, there was a ton of milk. Leo sat heavily in an armchair, and David stood fidgeting by the doorway, watching Morris and Ivan engage in small talk. The kettle whistled, and Leonard absent-mindedly reached to turn it off, as did Morris, and Ivan. They all stared. Scottie noticed that their gloves were all different. Leonards curved up and out, as though they were meant for keeping dirt away while he was gardening. Morris’ were up to his elbows, like for digging. Ivan’s were the tightest, for cleaning and working with waters. He made a ‘echem’, and awkwardly turned off the stovetop. “Papa, can I have мой чай с сахаром?”

 

“Пожалуйста,” he replied with his deep rumble, pouring the hot water into mugs. Eggs quietly got up and gathered coffee and tea bags, putting milk, creamer, and sugar on the round table. Ivan gave each person one mug. “I think that that should be enough. Careful, it  _ is _ hot.”

 

“Got it, cutie,” Scottie added with a wink. Ivan blushed, embarrassed and slightly confused. Leonard sent a dagger like glare to Scottie, as did Eggs, who was no doubt uncomfortable with his double flirting with his dad. “Just as you.”

 

“Okay, enough with the fag s**t,” David cut in, shifting in his seat. That little comment earned him glares from Morris, Eggs, Leonard, and Scottie. Ivan made no comment, but tightened his grip on his cup. David swallowed roughly. “Sorry.”

 

“S’alright,” Eggs shrugged, stirring the sugar into his black tea. He shot a look at his dad, who was sipping his green tea, mustache cutting over the edge of his mug. “After all, ‘t’s not like I don't hear that kind of stuff all the time.”

 

“Actually, Eddy,” Ivan cleared his throat, setting down his cup. “I've been thinking. Maybe… ach, do you think that…. Give me time to arrange my thoughts.”

 

“Are you meaning to accept your son as who he is?” Leonard asked, wiping  _ his  _ mustache, suddenly interested. “Cause I'm with you if that's your plan.”

 

“You are very good at reading people, did you know?” Ivan’s chuckled with his deep voice, eyes sparkled. “What do you say, Morris? Should I accept him or not?”

 

“Of course!” he almost shouted in reply, then caught himself, returning to his chivalrous manner. “I mean, it is only proper….”

 

“I know I don't really have a say in this,” Scottie coughed into his hand to gain their attention. “But you should. It seems, uh,  _ logical _ , since David and I are both biologically boys, then Edward was probably supposed to be one as well.”

 

“I already made that argument, numb skull,” Eggs laughed. “But it does seem more likely. And you used science-y words, so it's more believable.”

 

“So it's agreed,” Ivan smiled. “In this house, if any, Edward is, well, Edward. And,” he stood up, a devilish glint in his green eyes, “you can be as anything as you want.  **But** , you have to get into the basement before the conditions are accepted.”

 

All of the home breakers stared at him before cracking up into laughter. The other neighbors smiled as well.

 

“It's on, Dad,” Eggs grinned viciously, shaking his dad's hand. “You'll be the final boss. Scottie, we're breaking into Leonard’s first, David, then we'll do Morris’. You guys are on my ‘team’, and the others are against us.”

 

“Fine by me,” Leo shrugged. Morris nodded. “Just promise not to kill each other.”

 

“If you promise the same,” David retorted. “Cause I have my reasonable worries.”

 

“Alright,” Ivan laughed, “you three versus us three. And we can't kill each other. That would be against the law.”

 

“M’kay,” Scottie agreed slightly reluctantly. “And breaking into your houses is not?”

 

“You have our permission to try, and that's enough,” Morris chuckled. “Especially for law enforcement.”

 

“Our little game is on tonight,:” Edward said with a blinding grin. He leaned over to shake Leo's hand. “May the best neighbor win. Cause I know for a fact I am.”

 

“Ha! You wish,” Leonard smiled down at him, slightly condescending. “Anyways, what makes you say that?”

 

“You might wanna go check out the contents of your pockets,” he replied over his shoulder, a smug expression on his face as he walked out the door. “Goodbye, and au revoir, mate. See ya tonight!” 

 

He left the house laughing, and Leo leapt up to check his pockets. After a moment of going through his things, he looked up with a shocked look.

 

“That little… he stole my key card!” he exclaimed hoarsely. “Right out of my pocket?! How did he do that?!”

 

“His mother taught him that,” Ivan chuckled nostalgically, touching a thin gold chain around his neck that slipped under his shirt. “Ah, she was one in a million. Witty, too.”

 

“Uh, thanks for letting us in,” David said, struggling to hide the urgency in his voice. He put a hand on Scottie’s shoulder and tightened it. “But we really should be going.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” he added when he realized what David was getting at. They needed to leave to be able to plan their next moves. “I just remembered that I may or may not have, uh… left my oven on!  Yeah, my oven, so we should, uh, we should go. Thanks again and bye!”

 

They hurried out, and rushed after Edward. But, inside the house, the very instant moment they were out of earshot, the three neighbors burst out in laughter.

 

“They're such dorks!” Leonard guffawed, clutching his sides as he howled with laughter. “Oh my God, his  **_oven_ ** ? Like anyone would fall for that idiocy. Ugh they're terrible actors.”

 

“They're awful actors,” Morris agreed between fits of giggles, wiping tears from his eyes. “But that was amazingly hilarious. Did they not know how dumb that sounded?”

 

“I doubt it,” Ivan chuckled, shaking his head with amusement. “They probably thought they were geniuses to come up with such an excuse.”

 

***********

 

“Wait up, Eggs,” David panted, trying to catch up to him. “Not all of us work out every day.”

 

“That doesn't matter,” Scottie huffed. “What matters is our game plan. What's our strategy?”

 

“Well, I have the key card,” Edward stopped suddenly to face them. “So we scope the house. Find cameras and unlocked windows and the such. Make a map, along with paths that we were caught on. Then, after our ‘research’, we make a final heist. That's the gist of it, at least, mates.”

 

“Sounds fine to me,” David said with a smile, giving him a friendly punch on the arm. He looked at the last of them. “What do ya say, Scottie?”

  
“It's alright,” Scottie admitted begrudgingly. He turned to face Leonard’s house. He wrapped his arms around his doubles’ shoulders and grinned They did the same, so their arms were linked in an odd sort of brotherhood. Scottie looked at his two new accomplices, no,  **friends** , and their steely look of determination in their eyes. It made him feel ready for anything. Even breaking in to Leo's house seemed like it would be a piece of cake, even though he knew it was most definitely not going to be. “ _ He _ -llo neighbor.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was tedious, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
